A New Akatsuki
by zombiepanda5
Summary: Madara is forming a new Akatsuki with a few of the new recruits being the children on the original members.  This story was written before many of the original members died so the story might not be as accurate as it used to be.


**A/N: This is my first story so it probably isn't the best. :p. This is just the start more original characters will be mentioned later in the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

Another book done. It's great to have all of this time off of work, but with all of the rain that we've been getting all that I've managed to do is read every single book in this house. I guess it doesn't help that I also read faster than most either. So what to do now? As comfy as this chair is I need to do something.

Maybe there are more books in the attic! I take a deep breath at the bottom of the staircase. The last time I went upstairs mom got really mad at me. I 'was snooping and being invasive' she said, but I don't really understand how I could have been invading anything. Her fierce and loud words were enough to scare my seven-year-old self to stay out of the attic, which is until now.

What could there be up there that I could be snooping in? If it was just some old furniture, books, or clothes she probably wouldn't have minded me being up there; maybe she's hiding something cool up there! Perhaps there are some of her old ninja weapons up there. If there were dangerous objects for me to get into that would give her reason to worry. It's amazing how many thoughts can cross through your mind in just one trip up a flight of stairs.

I can't wait to find out what's behind the door. With one push the door flew open and the sight I saw put a damper on my imagination. There were no shiny weapons or anything else exciting that went through my mind on my short trip up the steps. Instead a dimly lit room with a shallow ceiling is what met me behind the door. Many boxes filled the space, but that didn't stop my new ambition to find something secret that my mom might have been trying to hide from me. Stuff worth hiding is most often heavily protected, right?

With that thought in mind I began pushing towers of boxes aside, aiming to get to the corner farthest from the door. When I finally made it to the far corner I was drenched with sweat. I didn't know if it was from the poor ventilation in the room or the exercises that I just did that let me out of breath, probably a combination of both. It didn't take too long before my breathing returned to normal. When it did I began searching through boxes.

The first box held dishes wrapped in cloth. The white porcelain bowls had pale cyan flowers painted in the middle and a blue line also wrapped around the outside edge. At first the tableware meant nothing to me, but after looking at it longer a memory of my grandparent's house started to form.

I was really young, younger than four, because that's when my grandma died. My mother and I were visiting them. For lunch we had white rice with vegetables and beef. I had snuck some strawberries before dinner and was too full to finish my lunch. Mom told me that I had to finish my food out of respect for her parents. I never got to see them very often so I didn't want them to think that I was disrespectful. I was so relieved when the cyan flower was completely visible. I was so proud of myself for finishing lunch that day.

I was forced to smile at the memory. I was so simple-minded back then. It's odd though; I have such a hard time remembering my past. That memory was probably from over twelve years ago, when I was three.

The second box I looked through was the one that was the base of the back tower. A green shirt was the first item in the box. I held it up. Wow, did Jenki, my step dad, used to be skinny? There's no way that he ever fit into this, it looks like it belongs to a teenager. Besides that fact, Jenki always wears red, he hates green. The only other thought that crossed my mind was that it could belong to… not that's implausible, I feel stupid for that even coming to mind. The rest of the box was filled with more petite men clothes.

A drop of sweat fell from my jaw and onto my slate colored shorts. It is unbelievably hot up here. I guess looking through the stuff, not snooping, up here was just a waste of time. Oh wait, another even more hidden box? Now that I'm standing another box is now visible. Now this one has to have something cool in it.

It's a much nicer container, not just cardboard; this one was made out of wood, beautifully carved, stained wood. I gently slid my hand over the smooth top while saying a silent prayer that this small chest would make up for my wasted time. I slowly lifted the top, afraid that this too would be containing something worthless, or even worse, empty.

I thought my prayers went unanswered when all I saw was a sheet of paper, but when I saw my name on the sheet my attention was captured. The writing on the paper read:

This certifies that Akasuna no Bunraku was born to Akasuna no Mai (mother) and Akasuna no Sasori (father) on this day of June 21st…

I could feel my eyes grow wide; I'm sure that the whole of my toffee iris was visible. There's no way that this is possible, I must have misread it, but the fathers name didn't change the second, or third time that I read it. Is it possible that I'm the daughter of the most skilled puppet-nin ever to live?

Still consumed by my shock and confusion I looked down to the other thing in the chest, a painting. I gently set what I believe to be my birth certificate down on top of a brown box, then gently lifted the picture inches from my face. There were three people, a young version of my mother, a teenage boy with red-orange hair, and a baby. If anyone else were to look at the painting they would find it pleasant, but I found it terrifying. The young man looked exactly like me.

I shared his hair color, and like mine his looked somewhat fine and wavy. My pale skin is reflected in him, his half-lidded calm eyes were the same color and shape as mine. He looked the same age as I am now, looking at his picture was like looking at my twin brother. Could that be possible?

I grabbed my birth certificate and flew down the stairs into the kitchen where my mom was cooking.

"Who is this?" I demanded as I pointed to the teen in the picture. My voice was loud and wavering, making me sound more angry than confused.

My mom's face flushed with shock, then her eyes grew shiny before a tear fell down her face. "Your father," she squeaked out before she began crying. She made an attempt at the door, but I cut her off.

"And the baby?" This time I didn't need to show the picture.

"You." She broke past me and ran down the hall.

I was paralyzed by this sudden knowledge. The identity of my birth father had been kept a secret from me my whole life, but if my dad was Sasori why would they hide that? So many questions filled my mind I didn't know what to do with myself. I needed to vocalize my thoughts; I needed to talk to Aeon. My best friend will listen to my crazy thoughts.

"Jenki, supper's on the stove. You better check it," I instructed my lazy stepfather before quickly exiting the house, with the painting and certificate in stow.

** A/N: Ok, so what do you think so far? Was it rushed? Is this story a lost cause? All feedback is appreciated **


End file.
